


Star Trek Snippets: When your T'hy'la is otherwise occupied

by blue_meets_green



Series: Alexandra's Holiday Star Trek Snippets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluffyfest, M/M, Space Husbands, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: This is my idea of how Spock and Kirk (Spirk) interact on various subjects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).



> I created this using Photoshop then Illustrator to add talk bubbles. This has been gifted to a friend. 
> 
> I used this [TUTORIAL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixnlsdv3z3Q) from you tube for reference in creating it.

I had some downtime this week, 3 days of being off from any work projects and unable to write due to writer's block, but hey there are other ways to be creative right? Here goes, my attempt at a comic layout with Spock and Jim interacting to various subjects and you'll never guess the subject matter of this issue Star Trek Snippets.

NOTE: Of there is enough interest, I may consider doing more. I had a lot of fun creating this and I hope it brings a smile to your face as it did mine.

 

 

I hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan has seen this on my blog, I asked him for permission to post it here but I could not wait to share since he likes it.  
> Please forgive me for posting it already, Ivan.


End file.
